Fan-Made Models
Welcome to the Fan-Made Models page. Come here to check out what custom figurines our fans have made, and tell us which models you like. If you want to put your models on this page, put them in the comments section, and they may or may not be approved. If a model is or isn't approved, the original comment will be deleted, and you will be notified. Unapproved models may be placed in a sub-page for future reference. NOTE: ''None of these figurines are coming to Disney Crossy Road as these are all fan-made. However, those characters might be released in the game in a future update, in a different form.'' Beauty And The Beast BELLELEEE.jpg|Belle by Poolol626 TheBeast.JPG|The Beast by Poolol626 Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere by Poolol626 Belleedzse.png|Belle by Ultimer 73e951efac9c42e5831dbbf86c37b5c6.png|The Beast by Ultimer MAURICE.png|Maurice by Ultimer MRSPOTTS.png|Mrs. Potts by Ultimer CHIPPOTTS.png|Chip Potts by Ultimer Tarzan IMG 20170131 091535.jpg|Jane by Poolol626 Tarzan set2.png|Tarzan Models by Tarzan525 Gravity Falls ZZZ1.png|Shmebulock by Hokkaido Demi ZZZ2.png|Grenda by Hokkaido Demi ZZZ3.png|Dipper Pines by Hokkaido Demi ZZZ4.png|Wendy Corduroy by Hokkaido Demi ZZZ5.png|Soos Ramirez by Hokkaido Demi ZZZ6.png|Waddles by Hokkaido Demi ZZZ7.png|Stan Pines by Hokkaido Demi ZZZ8.png|Bill Cipher by Hokkaido Demi ZZZ9.png|Mabel Pines by Hokkaido Demi Pixar Shorts KnickRender.png|Knick by Ultimer RedRender.png|Red by Ultimer ChipperRender.png|Chipper by Ultimer AlecAzamRender.png|Alec Azam by Ultimer WallyBRender.png|Wally B by Ultimer BlueUmbrellaRender.png|Blue Umbrella by Ultimer PiperRender.png|Piper by IDM Pictures The Aristocats Scat Cat.png|Scat Cat by A Run Through History 1Marie.png|Marie by A Run Through History 1Berlioz.png|Berlioz by A Run Through History 1Toulouse.png|Toulouse by A Run Through History The Rescuers Bernard.png|Bernard by A Run Through History Miss Bianca.png|Miss Bianca by A Run Through History Penny.png|Penny by A Run Through History Meet The Robinsons IMG_20170120_055321.JPG|Luis by Poolol626 IMG 20170201 051248.jpg|Fanny by Poolol626 101 Dalmatians CRUELLA.jpg|Cruella De Vil by Poolol626 IMG 20170116 142346.jpg|Anita by Poolol626 IMG 20170116 151155.jpg|Roger by Poolol626 Snow White IMG 20170131 051208.jpg|Snow White by Poolol626 Sleeping Beauty Auroa.jpg|Aurora by Poolol626 Cinderella Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella by Poolol626 Enchanted IMG 20170201 043535.jpg|Giselle by Poolol626 Gizelle.png|Giselle by American Kart Princess and the Frog IMG 20170115 220729.jpg|Tiana by Poolol626 Brave BRAVE.jpg|Merida by Poolol626 Hercules IMG_20170209_220524.JPG|Meager by Poolol626 Frozen ELSA.jpg|Elsa by Poolol626 IMG 20170127 115158.jpg|Anna by Poolol626 Olaf.......jpg|Olaf by Poolol626 IMG_20170115_170357.JPG|Marshmallow by Poolol626 SNOWGIES.jpg|Snowgies by Poolol626 Cars CARS.jpg|Lightning McQueen by Poolol626 IMG_20170211_192147.JPG|Cruz Ramirez by Poolol626 Luigi.jpg|Luigi by Poolol626 5a298fd41463436488ac784e69c07b98.png|Lightning McQueen by Ultimer 4137f3509f1a4279b2b24e153d6a268e.png|Jackson Storm by Ultimer Flo.png|Flo by American Kart Filmore.png|Fillmore by American Kart DocHudson.png|Doc Hudson by American Kart Chick.png|Chick Hicks by American Kart The Emperor's New Groove KUZCO.jpg|Emperor Kuzco by Poolol626 YZMA.jpg|Yzma by Poolol626 Kusco.png|Emperor Kuzco by American Kart Phineas and Ferb DCRPerryRender.png|Perry by Ultimer Lilo & Stitch IMG 20170127 105514.jpg|Lilo by Poolol626 IMG 20170116 162049.jpg|Stitch by Poolol626 LILO.png|Lilo by Ultimer StitchRender.png|Stitch (#626) by Ultimer Fc7c8f3ef2914134a898e07ed873b0bf.png|Pleakley by Ultimer 885739e1e8f34f70b1031deb8fc5f6a7.png|Nani by Ultimer c38284c4b9c24716bb40121d95805aae.png|Scrump by Ultimer 25ae387bd99349cbb9fdfdb2c4e2caa0.png|Dr. Hämstervel by Ultimer ReubenRender.png|Reuben (#625) by Ultimer AngelRender.png|Angel (#624) by Ultimer 425b7352b1be493faea920172c85aec4.png|Cobra Bubbles by Ultimer LeroyRender.png|Leroy by Ultimer'' The Muppets Miss Peggy.png|Miss Piggy by American Kart KermitTheFrog.png|Kermit The Frog by American Kart Fish Hooks Bea.png|Bea by American Kart Oscar.png|Oscar by American Kart Almejandra.png|Clamantha by American Kart Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Brandy.png|Brandy Harrington by American Kart MrWhiskers.png|Mr. Whiskers by American Kart Moana Heart of Te Fiti.png|Heart of Te Fiti by IDM Pictures Finding Dory db59493d06c049f180a6cc7558bc2054.png|Peach by Ultimer Mickey Mouse & Friends BROOMSTICK.png|Broomstick by Theanimalgame3 Toy Story DCRMrPotatoHeadRender.png|Mr. Potato Head by Ultimer DCRLotsoRender.png|Lots-o' Huggin' Bear by Ultimer 645fd9bbe72b43c4aa4d52a217839487.png|Troll by Ultimer Category:Index Category:Community